Perdido en un mundo distante al mio
by C-moon19
Summary: No se la razón de estar en este lugar, sólo me veían como una fuente de dinero y me mantenían prisionero, yo pensaba que todos eran malos pero unos pocos me demostraron que no todos son iguales pero ya había daño hecho, buscaré una forma de volver a mi hogar con mi familia a cualquier costo (si lo se pésimo pero buscaré uno mejor).


Aeropuerto Internacional de Venezuela

P.D.V en tercera persona

Se puede observar personas yendo de un lugar a otro en el aeropuerto, unas dirigiéndose a sus correspondiente vuelo u otras llegando de sus viajes o que vienen de visita a este país, pero nosotros nos enfocáremos en una familia en específico donde hay un hombre (Luis Highway tiene 47 años de edad, mide 1,90 de alto, de aspecto fornido, de piel blanca pero un poco bronceado, de pelo castaño claro, ojiverde, con una camisa verde oscuro y arriba de esta una chaqueta negra con unos jeans azules y unas botas marrones oscuro), a su lado caminaban su mujer (Carol Torres, una mujer de 45 años de edad tiene una figura esbelta, de piel blanca, pelo rubio, sus ojos son de color café claro, ella vestía una franela amarilla con unos jeans azules y calzando unas sandalias negras),su hija(Melissa Highway tiene 25 años de edad, tiene una figura esbelta como la madre pero más joven, de piel bronceada como el padre, su pelo era castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran iguales a su madre, ella vestía una blusa azul marino con una chaqueta de la misma tela que los jeans y unos shorts cortos luciendo sus delicadas piernas y calzaba unos zapatos deportivos azules) y por último pero no menos importante su hijo(Antoni Highway tiene 10 años de edad, de pelo castaño oscuro y la parte trasera de su pelo era blanco, sus ojos son color café oscuro, por ahora mide 1mt de alto, viste una camisa azul oscuro con una chaqueta blanca y jeans y calza unos zapatos deportivos Nike) por el aeropuerto rumbo a una de las salas de espera.

Mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto, Antoni que era el único que llevaba maletas y el estuche de un violín le preguntó a su madre —mama ¿en serio tengo que ir?— le expresó con un poco de tristeza mirando a su madre.

La mujer llamada Carol sólo detuvo su andar y su familia al percatarse que se había detenido imitaron la acción de esta a lo cual esta se agachó a la altura de su hijo menor sólo para abrazarlo y después decirle en tono maternal —Si Antoni tienes que ir, tendrás una buena escuela de música pagado por el gobierno de Alemania y si demuestra tu talento con el violín te pagaran también la universidad, de eso estoy segura— le dijo su madre mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Él sabía que tendría todo lo que le dijo su madre pero había algo a lo que le tenía miedo... soledad.

Bueno no debía exagerar ya que no iba a estar completamente sólo, él sabía que iba a ver más niños con él y los adulto pero había un problema, él se iba a un país completamente sólo allá no tenía a ningún conocido o familiar y su familia no podía ir por el momento y el sólo era un niño de diez años él le temía a ese tipo de soledad, ósea no se quería alejar de su familia.

Mirando al suelo con tristeza, Antoni lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, su madre iba a hablarle de nuevo hasta que otra voz hizo acto de presencia.

—Antoni— el escuchó la gruesa voz de su padre hablarle a lo cual el nombrado miró con cierto temor a su gran padre (en el sentido del tamaño y como él lo admira), el cual lo miraba con una expresión dura pero de un momento a otro este suavizó la expresión de su rostro y se empezó a arrodillar para poder estar a su altura —sé que tienes miedo pero dime una cosa ¿le tienes miedo de ir sólo verdad?—le dijo su padre aún a pesar de poseer una voz gruesa el mencionado supo que no lo quería regañar ni nada por el estilo, muy por el contrario él sabía que su padre era muy amoroso en el sentido familiar ya que este siempre pensaba en su familia antes que su propio bienestar.

El pequeño Antoni sólo puedo mirar a su padre con vergüenza y sólo asentir que eso era lo que lo molestaba.

Cuando su padre vio lo que le molestaba a su hijo este le tomó por los hombros a su hijo y le dijo —Antoni esto no lo hacemos por mero capricho nuestro esto lo hacemos porque queremos que estudies lo que has querido y siempre has destacado que es en la música— le dijo su padre con voz tranquila, Antoni le iba a responder a su padre —pero— este continuó sin darle chance de que Antoni pudiera siquiera hablar —esta no es la única razón Antoni— ahora la mirada del hombre era una que Antoni nunca le había visto a su padre aquel que siempre lo protegería a él y su familia y eso era...

—miedo, tengo miedo Antoni y ¿sabes por qué?— su hijo mirada sorprendido a su padre, aquel que el admirada por siempre pensar las cosas antes de hacerla, incluso si había una persona dándole problemas él siempre se mantenía sereno para no cometer una estupidez, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza a la pregunta de su padre.

Su madre y hermana miraban con cierto asombro a su padre por lo que decía pero también sabían a lo que él se refería

—por tu seguridad Antoni, la tuya, la de tu hermana y la de tu mama, este país ya no es seguro muchas personas mueren Antoni, adolescentes, niños y mujeres y eso excluyendo los otros males de este país que ahora posee— Antoni a pesar de tener diez años él sabía cierta cosas sobre la situación del país, no todo pero algo es algo ¿no?

Antoni ahora con lo dicho por su padre reflexionó un poco, era cierto lo que decía su padre sobre la situación del país pero él tampoco quería estar sin su familia, entonces cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por su hermana mayor.

*suspiro* —oye ant— Antoni apodado ant por su hermana dirigio su atención pendiente a lo que ella le iba a decir —mira sabemos que ¿no te quieres separar de nosotros cierto?— le preguntó su hermana a él, el cual respondió con un asentamiento de cabeza —bueno ant ¿sabes que aún podemos hablar atravesar del skype cierto?— el volvió a asentir —y ¿sabes qué más podemos hacer cuando tengas internet en esa laptop?— ella le volvió a preguntar pero con una sonrisa y moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo dándole a entender a Antoni a lo que su hermana mayor se refería, el también dando una sonrisa se acercó a su hermana para después decir los dos al unísono —¡JUGAR WOW!— soltaron a todo pulmón esas simples palabras para que todo el que estuviera por ahí se volteara a verlos a ambos con curiosidad y otros molesto por el ruido y otro poquito más riéndose de ellos ya que estos eran más jóvenes y sabían a lo que se referían ambos hermanos.

Ahora fue la madre de Antoni la que volvió tomar la palabra —aun así Antoni no estarás mucho tiempo sin nosotros, estarás como...— poniendo un dedo en su barbilla en modo de pensamiento, ella estaba recordando cuanto tiempo Antoni se iba a quedar solo —unos 3 meses, después de eso tu hermana y yo tomamos un vuelo y te alcanzamos allá, aún tenemos papeleo que hacer y bueno una amiga mía de la infancia te cuidara allá y ella tiene hijos de tu misma edad, así que no te aburrirás ni estarás solo—finalizo su madre con una sonrisa, revelando ese pequeño detalle que Antoni no sabía.

Antoni estaba meditándolo no sonaba tan malo como creía pensaba que estaría sólo más tiempo alejado de su familia pero 3 meses no era tanto y además iba a conocer nuevos posibles amigos eso a él le alegraba, mientras más amigos más diversión iban a tener.

Y antes de que siguiera pensando su hermana dijo las palabras que lo despejarían de cualquier duda —habrá muchos dulces Antoni—le dijo su hermana sonriente mientras el daba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su madre ya viendo que todo está resuelto le avisa a todos que se pongan en marcha, caminaron unos 5 minutos más hasta que llegaron a unas de las entradas de un avión y vieron que había una azafata atendiendo a los pasajeros que iban llegando, entonces ellos se le acercaron y el padre de Antoni le preguntó si era el vuelo correcto para Antoni a lo cual la azafata le confirma que era el vuelo correcto pero aún faltaban 10 minutos para que los pasajeros abordaran el avión a lo cual esta le dice vayan en la sala de espera que se les avisaran a los pasajeros cuando puedan comenzar a abordar el avión.

La familia de Antoni ya sentada en la sala de espera y este viendo que tendría que esperar un tiempo antes de abordar simplemente puso sus maletas aún lado y sacó su violín y se dispuso a tocar algo simplemente por gusto, bueno en realidad él quería que las personas lo escucharan para que después le alagaran su música para sentirse grande, en ese sentido era arrogante y alguna veces el podia ser algo ególatra, entonces relajó su cuerpo despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento y soltó un suspiro para luego empezar a tocar el violín, mientras tocaba las personas que estaban que estaban sentadas cuando escuchaban la música del violín volteaban a ver quién tocaba llevándose la sorpresa que era un niño mientras que las personas que estaban caminando algunas paraban e imitaban la acción de los que estaban sentados mientras que otras seguían su camino.

Antoni siguió tocando hasta que se escuchó una voz por los altavoces del aeropuerto —pasajeros de vuelo 77 por favor abordar por el pasillo cuatro, se agradece que tengan a mano su pasaporte y boleto a la hora de abordar y gracias por la atención— viendo que era su turno, guardó el violín en su estuche y tomó sus maletas y se encaminó con su familia a la zona del abordaje por el camino que le indicó la voz por los altavoces, cuando llegó por donde subiría al avión se topó que ya había una fila de personas abordando el avión y se pusieron atrás de la última persona.

Cuando llegó su turno de mostrar su boleto y su pasaporte para subir vio a tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, el hombre era un guardia aeroportuario vigilando que no allá nada sospechoso y resguardando la seguridad de las dos mujeres y las dos mujeres una que era una azafata del vuelo y la otra que era una mujer de pelo rubia, de ojos de color azul, vestida de manera formal con un traje que terminaba en falda que le cubría hasta las rodillas con un broche que era la bandera alemana y con una pizarra pequeña que tenía escrito *Antoni Highway* en ella, la familia de Antoni viendo que ella tenía el nombre del menor en la pizarra, su madre se le acercó y le preguntó mientras Antoni entregaba su documentación a la azafata —disculpe que se le ofrece?— le preguntó un tanto curiosa su madre a la mujer a lo cual esta le respondió —bueno antes que nada déjeme presentarme, soy Luisse Francoisse de la escuela alemana que recibirá al pequeño Antoni—le explicó la mujer pero había algo que no le cuadraba y era —usted que hace aquí, no debería esperarlo en el aeropuerto allá en Alemania?— le preguntó un poco extrañado el padre de Antoni lo cual la mujer les dijo —bueno verá es que como es un menor y no cumple el requisito de que si es mayor de quince años el pude ir sólo durante el viaje y recibirlo allá en Alemania, el instituto me mando a recibirlo aquí y acompañarlo durante el vuelo para garantizarle su seguridad, ya que se me notificó que su familia no lo iba a poder acompañarlo allá y el instituto me asignó a ser su guía ya que seré la tutora de Antoni allá— le explicó la mujer con una sonrisa el porqué de su presencia aquí disipando la duda de su familia y aliviandolos que fuera su tutora.

Cuando a Antoni le devolvieron sus papeles el volteo y pudo ver como su familia conversaba con la mujer que tenía antes su nombre escrito en la pizarra entonces el procedió a acercárseles pero entonces la tutora de Antoni dándose cuenta de que su futuro alumno se acercaba, lo miró también con una sonrisa y le preguntó con una voz suave y dulce —¿listo mi pequeño alumno?— Antoni confundido por la pregunta pero por sobre todo la parte de "alumno" miró a sus padres pidiéndoles con la mirada una explicación a lo cual su madre le explicó todo lo que les había dicho la mujer anteriormente.

Después de la explicación Antoni miro a la mujer y le respondió a la pregunta que le había dicho —bueno si solo falta despedirme de mi familia y nos vamos señorita Luisse— la mencionada sólo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que lo esperaría en la entrada del pasillo de abordaje y que se apurara porque falta dos minutos para que cerraran la puerta, Antoni asintió y luego dirigió su mirada a su familia que ya le estaban mirando con cara de tristeza y les dijo —bueno, me voy pero... esto... quiero que sepan que estaré en contacto con ustedes, me portare bien, me comeré todo lo que me den, sobre todo a esos engendros rojos y redondos llamados "tomates" que sólo pensar en ellos me revuelve el estómago, estudiare mucho y estaré esperando una partida al WOW oíste Mel— le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su hermana mayor pero sin embargo su familia viendo el puchero que tenía montado el pequeño solo pensaron en una cosa… ¨adorable¨.

—Joven Antoni apresúrese que el avión ya está por despegar— le aviso su tutora que ya tenía su maleta a un lado y estaba esperando al lado de la puerta del avión.

El viendo que no le quedaba tiempo, el abrazo y beso en la mejilla a su padre y a su madre y a su hermana le dio un abrazo y le dijo en un susurro ¨gorda¨ antes de salir corriendo al lado de su tutora y le dijo que ya había terminado de despedirse a lo cual esta asiente y se despide de una manera formal y rápida para abordar el avión.

Los padres viendo a su hijo irse con su tutora ya avanzando por el pasillo y la puerta de está cerrándose por la empleada de aeropuerto y cuando la cerro por completo esta se les acerco y les pregunto un tanto confundida por un peculiar detalle en Antoni —disculpe mi falta de tacto pero me dio curiosidad su hijo, por la parte trasera de su cabello ¿Por qué lo tiene de color blanco? ¿acaso es una nueva moda de los jóvenes de ahora?— su familia sólo respondió con "es adoptado" y dejando con la duda a la empleada.

P.D.V Antoni Highway

Lugar: Pasillo para abordar el avion

Me encontraba caminando con mi profe del instituto alemán rumbo al avion, pero no se estar cerca de ella me produce una sensación de como decirlo... ¿agusto? mmm.. no se la palabra exacta para esa sensación, pero mientras yo divagaba en mi mente la profe me estaba hablando pero yo como estaba en mi mundo no le estaba prestando atención hasta que...

—¡Antoni Highway!— di un brinco del susto que me dio la profe cuando me grito en el oido, me quede escuchando el pitido ese que suena como cuando te cae una granada en los COD,bueno no así de exagerado, pero tengo que admitir que tiene unos buenos pulmones.

Lo único que puede decir después del susto dado por mi profe, que con esa voz tal vez sería más capitana que profesora, fue —que paso profe— lo dije muy intimidado por mi tutora que capaz que me descuido y me echa otro grito.

Ella mirándome con el ceño fruncido me dijo —joven Antoni es de muy mala educación andar pensando en otras cosas mientras la gente te habla, pero en fin te estaba diciendo que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente— me dijo ya tranquila.

Yo sólo la mire extrañado y le pregunte —pero mi mama ya nos presentó— lo cual su repuesta fue una leve sonrisa.

—Oh joven Antoni, te puedo decir así?— asentí —bueno joven Antoni, ella sólo te dijo que yo iba a ser tu profesora allá ¿verdad?— volví a asentir —entonces dejame presentarme como se debe, soy Luisse Francoisse y seré tutora allá en el instituto Alemán y además de eso seré tu profesora de idiomas, bueno solo te enseñaré la lengua alemana para que puedas entender a tus profesores de alla y no tengas complicaciones y espero que podamos llevarnos bien— finalizo dándome una sonrisa.

—bueno— me rasque la mejilla con mi dedo índice —no soy alguien que se mate dando una presentación ehmm... ¿le puedo decir Luisse?— ella me asintió —bueno soy... bueno para que decir mi nombre si usted ya lo sabe de todos modos— ella sólo se río por mi comentario —entonces dejando de lado mi nombre que ya sabe tengo 10 años, me gusta tocar el violín y soy bueno en ello y que más... bueno creó que es todo, oh oh oh espera aún falta algo y tengo esta particularidad en mi cabello— me volte y le mostré mi cabellos de color blanco que tenía en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y cuando voltee a verla de nuevo ella me mirada de una manera... mmm como decirlo, bueno no se sólo se que me miraba de una manera algo rara —¿hey profe se encuentra bien?— ella parpadeo rápidamente y meneo su cabeza rápidamente y luego volvió a mirarme.

—si joven Antoni me encuentro en perfecta condición sólo recordé algo, sólo recordé...— pude ver como se detuvo de nuestra caminata y se quedó viendo a la nada, entonces me le acerque y le tire de la manga de su camisa para que ella volviera a parpadear y me mirará de nuevo —oh perdoname a veces recuerdo cosas en los momentos menos indicados— se disculpó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la puerta del avión me había detenido porque había una gran luz que no me dejaba ver más allá de eso, sin embargo vi como mi profe siguió caminando y se detuvo aún lado de la puerta y empezó a hablar pero yo sólo veía como sus labios, se movían y no producía ningún ruido, mejor dicho no escuchaba nada es como si todo estuviera en silencio como cuando pones en silencio con un televisor, como no estaba escuchando nada me empeze a asustar y a mirar por las ventanas del pasillo para ver que no habia nada, literalmente hablando no había nada sólo había oscuridad y empeze a temblar del miedo ahora si estaba asustado y mucho y voltee a donde esta la profe para darme cuenta que ella seguía ahy dándome una sonrisa despreocupada como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Cuando iba a hablarle me di cuenta que mi boca no producía ningún sonido me estaba empezando a asustar y cuando dirigí mi vista a donde estaba la profe, ella seguía ahy parada como si nada, mirándome con esa sonrisa hasta que de repente empezó a llorar y se me fue acercando lentamente, pero cada paso que daba sus ojos se volvían negro como un agujero me estaba asustando cada vez más y quería correr pero mís pies no se movían, intentaba moverlos pero era como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo detenido por algo, cerré los ojos cuando vi que ya estaba cerca pero después de un rato los volví a abrir cuando no sentí nada, sorpresa fue lo que me lleve cuando había abierto los párpados no había nada, literalmente, todo lo que había era un horizonte blanco.

Me quede mirando al lugar blanco por un rato hasta que me intente mover pero tampoco podía, intente ver mi cuerpo pero adivinen que... sorpresa tampoco podía ver mi cuerpo era rara la situación sentía mi cuerpo pero más no podía verlo, ¿debería estar asustado en una situación asi? bueno esto no pasa todos lo días, pero creó que la respuesta debería ser que ya hubiera mojado los pantalones, pero mientras pensaba me percate de que algo se acercaba por el horizonte blanco no se lo que era, sólo veía puntitos negros pero al parecer venían muy rápido y en un parpadeo pasaron de ser puntitos a como son las pantallas de los televisores cuando no hay señal, se veía pura estática en ellos hasta que de repente empezaron a verse imágenes, bueno para ser más precisos recuerdos míos, pero no se por que estoy viend...

Ya, ya lo recuerdo todo, como fui encerrado y excibido como un animal a estos seres, seres que pense que me podrían ayudar a regresar con mi familia, con mis amigos, a mi...

HOGAR.

Empecé a abrir los párpados, me sentia cansado y con frio, sentia el frío del metal de mi jaula y el andar de la ruedas de mi prision, ya no se cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí.Yo siempre pienso cada vez que despierto que esto es una pesadilla y despertare en cualquier momento, pero después la realidad me viene y me trae a ella de la peor manera y hablando de ella...

—oye mono sucio aquí esta tu alimento—escuche a alguien decir detrás de mi, y el sonido de unas cosas que después golpearon suavemente mi cuerpo —si no comes no veremos obligado a alimentarte a la fuerza ya que eres la mina de bits del jefe— *suspiro* —aunque no entiendo que tiene de fascinante un mono rapado por todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza— me voltee sin hacerle caso a la voz a recoger la comida y ahora que veo mis pies y brazos veo estos malditos grilletes que llevó desde mi intento de fuga que ya debieron de deducir cual fue el resultado —¿y sabes que es peor monito lampiño?— agarre una manzana que estaba al lado de mi pie izquierdo y me la empecé a comer obviamente sin hacerle caso a la voz del sujeto detrás mío —que cuando te habló ¡tienes que prestar la maldita atención! — me voltee lentamente a ver al sujeto detrás mío que resulto ser un unicornio de pelaje verde, crin azul, y sus ojos no los pude ver por que el sol lo no me dejaba ver su rostro y ese tatuaje en sus flancos de un candado.

P.D.V tercera persona

El unicornio enfurecido ya que el "mono" lo ignoraba, el cuerno de este se iluminó de color verde esmeralda y envolviera al pobre niño en este aura privándolo del vital gas que todo requerimos resultando en asfixia.

Mientras esto ocurría unos ponis que estaban en la caravana del circo escucharon un grito, pensado que "el" intentaba escapar de nuevo fueron a ver que ocurría pero su sorpresa fue ver a una de sus compañeros asfixiando al ser y fuente principal de ingresos del jefe del circo.

Estos viendo la estrangulación del ser galoparon velozmente a detener a compañero y uno de ellos que era un poni terrestre embistió al unicornio tumbandolo al suelo en consecuencia a eso el aura desapareció del infante y callo totalmente inerte al suelo y el otro poni que resultó ser un pegaso, viendo que el ser no se movía, se acercó rápidamente a la jaula y con una barra le picoteo el abdomen al ser y viendo que no había reacción por parte de este, el pegaso alterado volo rápidamente a la puerta de la jaula y la abrió y verificó el pulso del ser.

El pegaso soltando un suspiro de alivio verificó que el ser aún tenía pulso, salió de la jaula cerrando la puerta después de su salida se acercó al terrestre y al unicornio le dio un zape por la cabeza al unicornio —oye tarado casi asfixias al mono—le reprendió el pegaso a su recién zapeado compañero.

Después de que el terrestre soltara al unicornio, el unicornio al levantarse del suelo miró con enojo a su compañero terrestre —por que coño me empujaste— le preguntó con enojo contenido.

El terrestre cuando le iba a responder, el pudo captar un olor a alcohol proveniente de su compañero mágico —¡maldito imbécil estas ebrio!— le grito este totalmente enojado —que crees que hubiera pasado si hubieras matado al mono— a lo cual el unicornio cuando abrió la boca para responder se quedó callado —si como pense,primero piensas en el alcohol y despues en las consecuencias— el terrestre llevó una pesuña a su cara para después dar un fuerte suspiro de exasperación —mira genio— le habló al unicornio —busca a clear rose y dile que venga a darle atención medica al monito ¡y que sea para ayer!— le dio un grito que el lo único que hizo fue irse a regañadientes y murmurando cosas sobre la madre de terrestre.

—uff a que no es fácil lidiar con alcoholicos eh clean— le dijo el pegaso amistosamente dándole codasos y una sonrisa.

El terrestre llamado clean solo lo vio con fastidio a su compañero antes de comentarle —bueno falta poco para que lleguemos al próximo pueblo donde nos rebasteceremos y daremos un espectáculo— le dijo mientras iban caminando al lado de la caravana.

—y cual es el siguiente pueblo— le preguntó el pegaso con duda.

—veamos cual es— el terrestre sacó un mapa de su melena y empezó a verlo para después mira a su compañero y responderle —al parecer es un pueblito cerca del bosque más peligroso y anormal de equestria, se llama poniville—.

El pegaso con esa respuesta se llevó una pesuña a su barbilla como en un estado de concentración —se ese nombre se me hace conocido por cierto rumor— le comentó a su amigo terrestre a lo cual este lo miró con duda.

—¿cual rumor?— le preguntó con duda ya que el llevaba un buen tiempo en el mundo del circo y eso, y sabía unas que otras cosas pero no sabía del rumor que hacia referencia al pequeño pueblito de poniville.

—era...— antes de siquiera comenzar a contarle a su amigo fue interrumpido alguien.

—disculpen chicos, ¿aquí es donde se me solicita?— ellos escucharon una voz femenina provenir de atrás suyo y cuando volteron vieron a una yegua pegaso de pelaje rojo con crin azul marino y de unos ojos azules con una cutiemark de una rosa en un corazón .

—oh si, si atienda al mono a ver si el estupido de Night no le hizo demasiado daño— le dijo el terrestre con ira contenida por la estupidez del unicornio a la yegua la cual asintió y se fue caminado a la jaula en la cual yacía el pobre humano, esta al entrar lo primero que hizo fue mirar al par de amigos conformados por el pegaso y el unicornio y decirles —caballeros me podrían dejar sola que me incomodan con sus miradas— a lo cual el dúo solo se miraron ante ellos confundidos pero igualmente asintieron y se fueron.

La yegua viendo que ya estaba a solas procedió a evaluar el estado del pequeño humano viendo que sólo se había desmayado por falta de aire en los pulmones ya que aún tenía pulso sólo suspiro con fastidio viendo con algo de pena al infante ya que no todos en el circo sabían que el era un ser sapiente como ellos, sólo lo sabían el dueño del circo que para nada le importaba el pequeño sólo para fines financieros, ella que era su médico ya que se había ofrecido voluntariamente para cuidarlo ya que era algo que hacia con todo corazón el cuidar a los animalitos (ellas pensaba que era un changuito cuando lo vio por primera vez) y los guardias que sólo eran el unicornio que la fue a buscar y el dúo de terrestre y pegaso que estaban momentos antes ahy.

Cualquiera pensaría "por que no grita y pide ayuda o algo por el estilo " pero había algo que sólo los cinco mencionados sabía y era el grillete que tenía en el cuello el pequeño anton ya que era un grillete encantado que se usaba para los presos de equestria que hacían mucho ruido en las cárceles o los que estaban en confinamiento solitario y su función era silenciar al que lo portara o mejor dicho el artefacto hace mudó al que lo lleve.

La yegua viendo que todo estaba en orden se dirigía a la salida hasta que oyó el sonido de las cadenas moviendose, cuando giro la cabeza vio al pequeño anton levantándose con dificultad sobre sus piernas, ahora que lo veía mejor, observó con tristeza la condición actual del pequeño, actualmente sólo era una sombra de lo que era cuando lo vio por primera vez hace un año, ahora estaba pálido, desnutrido y todo sucio ya que sólo le echaban agua cuando se establecían en un pueblo antes de abrir para quitarle todo el sucio.

P.D.V Clear Rose

Lo vi tratarse de poner en sus cascos traseros pero viendo que se le dificultada lo ayude dejando que se apoyara en mi lomo, cuando se puso completamente de cascos pude preciar que tenía una mirada a la nada pero con tristeza y resignación, a veces es maltratado por los demás ponis lo que me hacer preguntar ¿es tan necesario esto?

El seguía mirando a la nada hasta que con una de mis alas le toque su hombro llamando a su atención el cual volteo a mirarme cambiando su mirada a la de siempre y dándome una ligera sonrisa para después darme un abrazo cada vez que siempre me abraza siento su suave y tersa piel siempre me ha parecido una sensación adictiva a abrazarlo por su piel, él siempre ha sido conmigo cariñoso bueno soy la única que lo trata bien en este lugar y le traigo su comida cada vez que puedo y no tengo asuntos pendientes en el circo.

Pero viendo esto lo que veo es tan solo un ser de la edad de un potrillo, por que se le tiene que encerrar y tratar como un animal salvaje pero a veces a codicia es mayor que cualquier cosa *suspiro*, desde el primer momento que el jefe del circo lo vio, él lo quiso como una excibición extravagante y ganar muchos bits con él, por eso a veces me culpo que este aquí y ahora ya que por mi descuido en un momento los demás ponis y el jefe del circo lo vieron por un descuido mío desde ese momento me he decido a cuidarlo y poder sacarlo en un futuro que espero que no sea tan lejano y poder regresarlo con su familia.

Hubiera seguido en mi tren de pensamiento hasta que sentí que Antón rompió el abrazo aun viendo con esa pequeña sonrisa en su boca -¿cómo has estado Antón?- el me miro feo –bueno obviando lo de hace rato- le dije un poco apenada por mi discreción.

El me seguía viendo feo hasta que cambio esa cara a una con una ligera sonrisa y me haces unas señas con sus garras pero siempre me he preguntado si serán garras por que no poseen filo mmm… luego pensare en eso, después de divagar un rato lo miro y me doy cuenta que estaba comiendo mientras yo pensaba… ¿creo que debo de dejar hacer eso?

-oye Antón- el me presta atención mientras sigue comiendo sus frutas -mira, hoy no puedo estar aquí contigo- el me mira un poco triste ya sabiendo el por qué -tengo trabajo que hacer chequeando a los otros animales y eso me llevara mucho tiempo- el solo voltea su cabeza mirando hacia el frente mientras comía su manzana –tranquilo que dentro de un rato vendré a darte un baño por que mañana es el día del espectáculo- llevo mi casco derecho a su cabecita y le empiezo a revolver el cabello pero el aparta mi casco de su cabeza con sus dos garritas malhumorado -ohhh, te haces el malo- le digo burlonamente mientras me acerco un poco lentamente -entonces sé que hacer para animarte- doy un salto posicionándome arriba de él tumbándolo al suelo en el proceso y con mis alas le empiezo a hacer cosquillas en sus costillas y veo como empieza a reír como un potrillo pero sin emitir ruido alguno, entonces siento que quiere que me aparte de él lo cual hago viendo cómo se levantaba con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su carita, antes de que se termine de levantar me le acercó y le doy un abrazo -tranquilo- le digo mientras mantengo el abrazo sin que él se resista –sabes que son pocas las veces que me tengo que ir a chequear a los animales- le digo manteniendo el abrazo para después romperlo y mirarlo a los ojos y el me mire a mí –mañana después del espectáculo comprare unos dulces ¿quieres?- y veo como asiente ahora con una sonrisa -ves no tienes que por qué pensar que te voy a dejar- le digo con una ligera sonrisa -además ya te había dicho que te sacaría de aquí sin importar que y yo no rompo mi palabra- mis palabras hicieron que se calmara ya que ahora lo veo más tranquilo mientras sigo manteniendo la sonrisa en mi rostro -bueno Antón ya me tengo que ir, cuídate y veré si hago que te cambia al imbécil de ese guardia- veo como asiente con su cabeza y procedí a irme pero siento que algo sujeta mi pierna trasera izquierda haciéndome detener y volteo a ver dándome cuenta de que Antón era quien me sujetaba de mi pierna -¿qué paso?- le preguntó confundida girando mi cabeza en señal de duda, el me hace señas de que me acerque y cuando lo hago el me abraza yo solo le respondo arropándolo con mis alas y abrazándolo con mis cascos, después de unos segundos los dos rompimos el abrazo y ya con un Antón más tranquilo me retiro de su jaula pensando en cómo conseguir las llaves para liberarlo.

P.D.V Anton Highway

Unas horas después de estar con Clear Rose

Ahora me encuentro sólo y con un poco de hambre, sentado con las rodillas en la cara y mis brazos rodeando a mis piernas en el heno que sirve como "cama", han pasado unas horas desde que la señorita clear se fue ¿cuántas? no se ya ni llevó noción del tiempo desde que estoy aqui, sólo se que ya es de noche todo esta oscuro, todo esta iluminado por antorchas, ya con algo de iluminación ahora puedo ver que las demás jaulas donde en una hay una manticora que estaba acostada pero no dormida sino con los ojos abiertos y muy alerta por cualquier cosa, en otra hay un ser hecho de madera aunque se parece a un lobo pero de madera este esta como siempre gruñendole a todo lo que pase cerca de su jaula-carreta, en otra lo que puedo distinguir un zorro con unas seis colas acostado en su jaula y bueno hay seres distintos que no se como describir, si los hubiera visto antes seguramente estaría maravillados con ellos, pero ahora no me importa nada de eso lo único que me importa es encontrar una manera de salir de aquí.

Pero es más fácil decir que hacer, ahora mismo me siento bastante triste ya que tengo demasiado tiempo aquí encerrado, pero que puedo hacer sólo soy un niño de diez o once años que esta perdido aquí en un lugar que ni dios sabe donde me encuentro sólo, no he visto a más personas sólo caballos, dragones y eso que parecían pájaros, en verdad no se ni me importa ya quienes estén aquí sólo quiero irme a casa pero se que nunca va a suceder ellos no me dejaran irme así como así.

Pero sin embargo la señorita clear es la única que me ha tratado bien, incluso la primera vez que la conocí, que incluso me confundió con un chango, ella me trato muy bien incluso antes de todo esto yo confiaba en ella para que me ayudara a regresar con mi familia pero no le era tan fácil cuidarme y mantenerme como a la vez tener que trabajar para estos desgraciados y no es que ya no confié en ella bueno de hecho ya no confió en ningún otro poni solo en ella, ella es la única en la que confió.

*suspiro* Ya solamente me acuesto en mi "cama" a descansar dándole la espalda a la parte donde esta los barrotes de mi jaula, ya que mañana será la función, sólo saldré me presentaran como un ser raro, todos se sorprenderán y dirán '¿que es eso?' o 'que criatura tan rara' o un 'ese ser si que es feo y ¿no será peligroso?' todos son los mismo o los más decentes me dicen 'oh pobre animalito ten toma' me dan una fruta y se van para que después vengas mis "guardias" y me las quiten.

Sólo lo que puedo hacer es suspirar en derrota porque no se me ocurre una manera de salir de aquí, estas esposas y el grillete de mi cuello son demasiado duras para forzarlas y el grillete de mi cuello es peligroso si lo intento forzar con algo y se rompe y me atraviesa el cuellito, creó que estoy siendo un poco negativo, yo creó... que debo ser más optimista pero sería tonto que piense que alguien me venga ayudar así como así, la señorita clear es la única con intención de ayudarme pero ella me ha dicho que acercarse al jefe del circo no es tan fácil y menos conseguir las llaves de mis esposas ya que las tiene escondidas.

Lo único que puedo hacer es bostezar del sueño que tengo, mejor me duermo ya que mañana será un día agitado y bueno cuando me dispongo a cerrar los párpados para dormir…

—oh pobre animalito— abro inmediatamente los ojos pero no me nuevo de la sorpresa que me causó esa voz, esa voz era de un tono dulce y como decirlo... ¿maternal?, bueno así lo sentí, es... es... es como si mama me estuviera hablando en este preciso instante pero se que no es ella, se que sólo cuando voltee sera un caballo mas, pero a mi mente le gusta jugar conmigo yo teniendo una falsa esperanza sólo volteo para encontrarme a un burro de color, mmm... ese apodo me gusta más, creó que de ahora en adelante me referiré a ellos así.

Cuando deje de pensar y enfocó mi vista en la burra de color, veo que es del tipo volador con su pelaje que es amarillo y su crin es rosa con unos ojos verdes y esa marca que ellos llaman cutiemark de tres mariposas rosas, ella cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo solo soltó un 'EEEP', creó que se asustó ¿no?, pero enseguida se recompuso me miro y me dijo —¿te encuentras bien?— su voz sonaba como si estuviera preocupada por mi, pero en serio me pregunta si me encuentro bien viendo que estoy prácticamente "amarrado" en mis manos, pero viendo que no puedo hablar solo levanto mis manos mostrándole mis esposas y muevos mis pies haciéndole ver las esposas que llevó en mis pies con unas cadenas que iban hasta la pared de mi jaula donde estaba la puerta y la cereza del pastel del pastel la esposa que tenía en el cuello, ya mostrado todo sólo hizo una expresión de asombro para que después esa cambiará a una de preocupación.

—oh pobre animalito, espera ya te sacó de ahy— si a lo mejor se iría y me daría un fru… ¿espera que dijo? sólo la mire confundido por lo que me dijo, en serio me dijo que me sacaría de aquí así como así, esto no me convense.

Sólo me límite a mirarla desconfiadamente por lo que me había dicho como iba volando al raz del suelo hasta que la perdí de vista cuando cruzó por la izquierda de mi jaula pero aún escuchaba su aletear hasta que se posicionó en la puerta y por unos segundos todo quedó en silencio hasta que escuche el *clink* del seguro de la puerta para que después esta se abriera revelando a la burra de color voladora con una "cosa" que utilizó para abrir la puerta en la boca o creó que el término correcto sería... ¿hocico? no recuerdo bien.

Pero el asunto ahora es... ¿en serio me va a sacar de aquí? esta es la pregunta que me estoy haciendo desde que abrió la puerta y la veo con una sonrisa pero ésta, está libre de cualquier malicia y me ve con una auténtica sonrisa de confianza —tranquilo pequeñito ya te quitó esas feas cosas— me dice con una voz suave y con una de sus alas toma la "cosa" de su hocico y entró a mi jaula con la intención de acercarse y quitarme la esposas, yo no podía hacer nada por que ya estaba lejos de la puerta y por ende mis cadenas estaban templadas, yo estaba asustado por que no sabía que quería hacerme, puede que me quiera quitar las cadenas pero quien dice que no esta diciendo la verdad, sólo me dice cosas bonitas para ganarse mi confianza y después PAM, sedado y encadenado.

Bueno lo único que puedo hacer en esta situación es mirarla con desconfianza y esta preparado para... mmm no se, creó que enredarla con las cadenas por que dudó mucho que le pueda ganar en fuerza.

*clink* escuchó el sonido de unas de mis esposas de la manos abrirse que es lo que me saca de mis pensamientos y veo como puedo mover con libertad mi brazo izquierdo y mientras sigo absorto en mi pensamientos para lugar escuchar el abrir de la esposa de la derecha —oh vaya que cosas más raras tienes, nunca había visto un monito como tu— escuchó a la burra voladora como se queda viendo mis brazos pero le hago una seña con mis dedos señalando a mis pies a lo cual ella agita la cabeza y se pone a abrirlas.

Ya pasado un minuto desde que ya no tengo las cadenas de los pies me levantó con algo de dificultad pero la burra voladora viendo que se me hace difícil pararme me ayuda dejándome usar su lomo para apoyarme y ponerme de pie y salimos de la jaula.

Ya fuera de la jaula solo me concentró en lo que tengo al frente...

MI LIBERTAD

No hay nadie por los alrededores, creo que todos deben de estar confiados de que no me puedo escapar pero ¿saben que? pues JA en sus rostros ya soy libre y puedo irme bien lejos de aqui...

Pero...

¿a donde?

Nunca había pensado en eso, me quitaría las esposas y cadenas y después escaparía pero ¿a donde iria yo?, creó que esto no es mi mundo, ni siquiera haya otra persona aquí, estoy sólo vaya en serio nunca lo había visto así.

Sólo me dejó caer de trasero al suelo con frustacion, como pude ser tan idiota para no darme cuenta de estos detalles, entonces bajo la mirada y observó los pedazos de jeans que parecen ahora unos shorts, sigo bajando la mirada hasta que veo en mis pies en donde tenía anteriormente las cadenas y observó las marcas que estas me dejaron en la piel pero también me doy cuenta de algo.

Si de alguna manera viaje de un mundo a otro seguro debe de haber una forma de regresar ¿cierto? hubiera seguido divagando hasta que siento que alguien me sacude a mi izquierda sacandome de mi trance y me volteo a la izquierda y veo a la burra viéndome con ¿preocupacion? y esta viendo que la estoy observando me dirige la palabra.

—t-te sientes bien monito— me pregunta con preocupación en su voz, a lo cual soy sincero y le digo que no, pero ella sólo me mira y ladea su cabeza como extrañada por algo y después me pregunta confundida —¿por que no haces ningún ruido?— a lo cual me doy cuenta que aún sigo teniendo la esposa en mi cuello y por ende no puedo producir ningún tipo de sonido a lo cual señaló el grillete de mi cuello y ella mira extrañada al objeto de mi cuello y me dice —ah ya veo, espera un momento a que te quite eso— en eso veo que vuelve a sacar el objeto que uso para soltarme de las cadenas y esposas e intenta abrir la esposa, pasa un rato y sigue intentando sacarmelo hasta que lanza un suspiro de exasperación y me dice —l-lo siento no pude quitarte eso— me dice señalando la esposa le iba a responder con señas hasta que me di cuenta de algo y gire mi cabeza para comprobar cierto detalle y me lleve una "maravillosa" sorpresa.

Aún seguía justo en frente de mi antigua jaula, sólo pude darme un facepalm por la estupidez que estoy cometiendo, en serio como puedo ser tan distraído en momentos como este, ya después de ver el error que estoy cometiendo miró a la burra voladora y notó como me observa curiosa por mi reciente actuar a lo cual le hago entender con señas que ya me quiero ir.

Cuando ella iba a decirme algo de repente una luz nos ilumina a los dos, —hey que están hacie...— escuchamos la voz de un pony macho pero se quedó callado de repente dándome a entender que ya tengo que escapar, es eso o ser capturado de nuevo. Sin darle oportunidad a que ningún de los otros dos reaccionaran empiezo a correr sólo hacia el frente sin saber a dónde iba exactamente en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras corría pude escuchar atrás mío que alguien gritaba "se escapó de nuevo" y a otro "atrapenlo", ese último lo pude identificar la voz era el dueño del circo.

Seguí corriendo sintiendo como me perseguían mis captores, sólo pensaba en escapar no importa donde pero con tan sólo escapar de ellos ya es un comienzo, después de un minuto de correr con todas mis fuerzas logró ver a lo lejos un bosque que era algo oscuro y medio raro a mi parecer, aún corriendo miró por sobre mi hombro derecho para ver que tanta distancia están los que me persiguen sólo para darme cuenta que se acercan rápidamente y los pegasos más rápidamente a lo cual sólo sigo corriendo hacia ese bosque oscuro ahy los pegados les costará más verme desde arriba por ser de noche.

Después de correr unos metros por fin alcanzo a internarme en el oscuro bosque pero no pare de correr al contrario seguí corriendo pero ya no sentía que nadie me perseguía a lo cual me detuve detrás de un árbol y mire por donde entre al bosque y vi como ellos dudaban en entrar y los pegasos habían descendido por que no podían ver nada desde arriba, pero no podía detenerme y quedarme hay viendo como ellos decidían si entrar o no entonces me seguí adentrando en el bosque y hoy estaba más oscuro que otros días ya que la luna la tapaban unas nubes

Ya pasado un tiempo decidí caminar para reponer algo de energía porque me sentía muy fatigado por correr tanto tiempo, camine por unos 17 minutos tropezando con ramas y piedras hasta que a lo lejos pude observar un claro cuando llegue a él pude ver que había una gran cantidad de flores alrededor de lo que era un pequeño lago que procedí a acercarme y cuando llegue a él pude ver que el agua era muy transparente -"por fin algo de agua"- pensé mientras sonreía por encontrar agua limpia que incluso podía ver mi reflejo en el lago y me pude apreciar en él y ver como la parte blanca de mi cabello que podía ver estaba marrón por el sucio acumulado quería quitarme el sucio pero primero tenía que beber agua para saciar mi sed entonces me agache apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y con mis dos manos juntos agarre un poco de agua para tomar y cuando bebí el agua esta sabía muy rica por lo que empecé a tomar más y más hasta saciar mi sed me iba a meter a darme un baño pero viendo que ya era de noche busque un lugar "cómodo" a donde dormir hasta que encontré un lugar que estaba oculto entre varios arbustos pequeños pero que todavía me podían ocultar mientras dormía ya que era de noche y no me quería arriesgar a que alguien me encontrara mientras durmiera, ya con el lugar en donde dormiría decidido me recosté en el suave césped mientras encontraba este escondite un tanto calientito supongo que debe ser por los arbustos. Sentía como se me cerraba los ojos por el cansancio lo último que recuerdo hacer hecho era dar un gran bostezo, cerrar los ojos y dar una sonrisa de completa felicidad por ya no estar encadenado más.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Empecé a abrir los ojos con cansancio ya que la luz del sol me daba directamente en los ojos y me había empezado a molestar, sin perder tiempo comienzo a levantarme lentamente del suelo –"vaya no había tenido una noche tan buena desde que había llegado aquí"- pensé mientras me levantaba y me sentía bien ya no más celda, ya no más cadenas, ya no más burros coloridos a la vista, realmente si había amanecido de un excelente humor pero no podía perder tiempo ya que posiblemente el circo decida buscarme y debo ponerme en marcha para poder alejarme.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos caminando y había dejado atrás al pequeño lago y mi escondite donde dormí atrás, me encontraba nuevamente caminando ahora por un sendero de este oscuro bosque buscando la salida de este o un lugar donde quedarme temporalmente pero en mi caminata pude apreciar mejor el bosque en el cual me encontraba pero se sentía húmedo el ambiente y sin mencionar la poca luz que entraba por las copas de los árboles que hacía que estuviera oscuro, en mi caminata pude escuchar varios tipos de ruidos a la lejanía unos que pude identificar como aves y otros eran aullidos pero no podía perder tiempo en escuchar la vida salvaje tenía que seguir para que tuviera mayor chance de que no me encontraran.

Había pasado como unas tres horas caminando en este bosque hasta que llegue de nuevo a un claro pero en este había un estanque y en los alrededores habían unos manzanos, lo primero que hice fue dirigirme al estanque a ver si podía beber del agua pero para mi alegría si podía y sacie mi sed después procedí a darme un pequeño y rápido baño para quitarme todo el sucio incluso la parte blanca de mi cabello esta marrón del tiempo que tenía sin darme un buen baño, ya habiéndome dado el baño fije ahora mi atención en los árboles frutales ya que desde hace rato por no decir que desde que me desperté tenía hambre, procedí a intentar subir a un árbol a comerme una manzano pero digo intente porque no pude subirme a ninguno ya que no había ninguna rama lo suficientemente baja a la cual subirme, me iba a dar por vencida hasta que vi un árbol que estaba algo lejos al cual podía subirme fácilmente lo cual me dirigí a dicho árbol y me trepe cual mono había estirado mano *crack* mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora por ese simple sonido pensado que me habían encontrado de nuevo y que me iban a atrapar, gire rápidamente mi cabeza y empecé a mirar desde arriba del árbol quien o que había hecho ese sonido pero no logre ver nada que haya causado ese sonido.

Me quede un rato vigilando desde la parte de arriba del árbol con miedo preparándome a cualquier eventualidad que se presentara, desde la parte en donde comienza el follaje me quede observando el lugar por si veía movimiento cerca pero pasado unos minutos no volví a escuchar nada ni a ver que me tranquilice un poco pero aun seguí alerta porque sabía que algo había provocado ese sonido.

Ya habiendo comido algo mientras vigilaba el lugar me baje del árbol rápidamente, ya abajo me acerque otra vez al estanque que había me agache y con mis dos manos juntas tome varios sorbos de agua hasta saciar mi sed pero mientras bebí no me percaté de que alguien me observada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-mmm que extraño ser eres peculiar y único veo que eres- dijo la voz con algo se asombró. De la impresión que tuve al escuchar una voz totalmente desconocida me quede estático unos segundos hasta que levante lentamente la cabeza observando a… una… ¿cebra?

Cuando salí de mi asombro por ver desde que llegue a este lugar/mundo una cebra parlanchina desde el otro lado del estanque, ella tenía un peinado tipo mohawk con unos pendiente de oro en sus orejas y unas argollas de oro en su cuello, me prepare a salir corriendo pero la cebra viendo mi intención de correr me hablo -tranquilo singular criatura yo de paso estaba más daño no quiero hacer- me dijo en… rima? en serio una cebra haciendo rimas eso si me saco de ando más que los caballitos con cachos haciendo brujería.

La cebra viendo que estaba quieto pero preparado para correr por cualquier cosa me dijo -como dije anterior mente dije de paso estaba pero algo puedo observar- me decía mientras se acercaba lentamente rodeando al estanque a lo cual yo a escondidas de la vista de la cebra tome una piedra del tamaño de mi palma y la oculte formando un puño en mi mano por si demostraba hostilidad -un artefacto para condenados veo que llevas, a lo cual me lleva a deducir que tienes el don del habla ¿cierto?- se sigue acercando lentamente y yo la sigo también lentamente con la mirada –una ayuda te puedo dar si me lo permites- me dijo la cebra ahora del lado del estanque donde yo estaba pero quieta a unos cinco o seis metro de mí.

-puedo ver por tus cicatrices y esa esposa en tu cuello que estabas cautivo ¿no?- me sigue hablando en rima como veo que señala la esposa de mi cuello –yo conozco una solución para tu peculiar problema- me dice ahora sin rimas mientras buscaba algo en una mochilas adaptadas a ellos, cuando saca el hocico de su mochila veo que tenía en esta un frasquito pequeño con un líquido verde oscuro –con esto te podre quitar esa esposa- veo como comienza a acercarse de nuevo hasta que se detiene de nuevo a unos dos o tres metros de mí y pone el frasquito verde en el suelo –esto…

-HAY ESTA ATRAPENLO- escuche a alguien gritar detrás de mí y dándome la vuelta confirme mi temor… el circo me había encontrado de nuevo, sin perder tiempo empiezo a correr pasando a un lado de la cebra tumbándola en el proceso y escuchando un "espera" a la lejanía de parte de la cebra y el galope de mis antiguos captores siguiendo a cada paso que doy, en este momento me encuentro internándome cada vez más en este bosque pero para mí mala suerte mi deteriorado estado físico no me ayuda mucho esta vez en la huida y a los cinco minutos de correr me tropiezo con una rama en el camino cayendo duramente al suelo sin energías.

Cansado por correr y por la falta de comida ahora estoy en el suelo intentando levantarme para seguir corriendo pero cuando me estoy levantando lentamente algo me devuelve al duro suelo y aprisionando mis brazos y piernas contra el suelo volteo mi cabeza y veo al mismo poni con cuerno de ayer creo que su nombre Blue Lock.

-JA *jadeo* te tengo *jadeo* condenado mono- me dijo con dificultad mientras jadeaba por la carrera que le hice dar -¡CHICOS YA LO TENGO!- grito llamando a sus compañeros que después de unos segundo hicieron acto de aparición en donde nos encontrábamos los dos, cuando sus compañeros llegaron nos encontraron a él encima de mi sujetándome con su magia mientras que el recuperaba poco a poco el aliento.

-JA miren chicos a quien atrape- le decía como la vez me levantaba con su magia y me sacudía como un objeto sin yo oponer resistencia por el cansancio -creo que el jefe estará contento y capaz me aumente el sueldo- decía con una sonrisa socarrona hasta que el terrestre le dio un cascaso en la cabeza a unicornio quien casi pierde la concentración y el brillo de su cuerno casi se apaga para después sonarse el cuerno.

-Sí claro- dijo el terrestre con obvio sarcasmo -si tomamos en cuenta que fue tu culpa que el lograra escapar- lo miro recriminatoriamente como el unicornio terminaba de sobarse el cuerno y miraba de mala manera al terrestre para después mirarlo con una sonrisa de malicia.

-claro solo estas envidioso de que tu no lo atrapaste y yo si- se llevó un pata al pecho con orgullo haciendo enojar al terrestre.

-serás un mal…- antes de que pudiera terminar su oración el pegaso por fin hizo acto de voz.

-chicos por si no lo recuerdan estamos en el bosque everfree el más peligroso de toda equestria, si no nos apresuramos no podremos salir de aquí y no podrán seguir discutiendo quien tiene razón o no- les comento por lo bajo a los dos con miedo notándose en su voz.

El terrestre escuchando la advertencia del pegaso asustadizo soltó un suspiro de fastidio y le comento al unicornio –mejor vámonos antes de que nos topemos con una manticora o con unos timberwolfs y informémosle al jefe que ya lo capturamos de nuevo- y solo vi como el terrestre le dio la espalda y se empezaron a marchar y vi como el unicornio esbozo una sonrisa y me movió a un lado de él y empezó a caminar atrás de ellos.

Yo estaba resignado ya, era mi segundo intento de escape y me habían vuelto a atrapar, al parecer a dios no le agrado para nada, mi suerte es un asco, todo el rato que ellos habían pasado caminando y yo flotando había transcurrido con normalidad y sí, me refiero a normalidad ya que ninguna criatura nos había seguido pero a veces escuchábamos unas ramas partices y todo se ponían alerta diciendo que "había una manticora" o "una manada de timberwolfs" yo no sabía que era los timberwolfs pero una manticora si sabía que era ya que lo había visto antes en la mitología, pero del resto todo normal hasta que…

-GROOOOAAAARRR- con ese gran rugido que se escuchó cerca todos se pusieron alertas pero se les notaba el miedo y era porque temblaban como gelatinas, estuvieron quietos un momento hasta que paso… Nada, eso fue lo que paso absolutamente nada y viendo que no ocurriría nada se dispusieron a seguir caminando hasta que de repente de la maleza surgió una manticora.

Esta criatura llamada manticora ya veo por qué le tienen miedo tiene el cuerpo de un león pero su tamaño no es el de un león es como el de un rinoceronte, sus grandes alas de murciélago, su gigantesca cola de escorpión, esa si es una criatura verdaderamente intimidante, todos estábamos a un solo paso por no decir de a un suspiro de hacernos en los pantalones y en esto también me incluyo, bueno ellos no llevan pantalones pero yo sí, bueno si saben a lo que me refiero, bueno regresando a la realidad seguíamos viendo a la gran criatura mientras nos observada detenidamente analizando cual era la mejor presa y la más fácil, nos siguió observando con esa mirada intimidante hasta que poso sus ojos en el terrestre que empezó a temblar con más fuerza, el por qué no se fijó en mí tal vez no lo sepa pero al parecer a dios no le caigo tan mal.

El ambiente se estaba tornado aún más tenso de lo que ya estaba, la manticora seguía mirando al terrestre hasta que enfoco su mirada en otra presa y esa era al unicornio que me sostenía y del miedo que le infundía la gran criatura su agarre mágica se esfumo, dándome la oportunidad de escapar que podría haber aprovechado de no ser porque tenía miedo de que si movía un musculo la manticora me atacaría a mí, la manticora se empezó a mover lentamente a donde se encontraba el unicornio con… bueno ya debemos saber la obvia razón no creo que sea a darle un abrazo, el unicornio viendo como la gran criatura se le acercaba empezó a retroceder rápidamente ya que los "pequeños" pasos de la criatura eran como dos o tres pasos de él, mientras que sus compañero terrestre retrocedía lentamente mientras que el pegaso empezaba a abanicar sus alas para tomar vuelo rápidamente en cualquier momento

La manticora de un momento a otro dio un salto rápidamente pero para mí disgusto vi como el unicornio la esquivo tirándose a un lado evitando el ataque de la criatura, el terrestre y pegaso aprovecharon el momento exacto que la manticora se abalanzo sobre su "amigo" y corrieron/volaron a todo lo que les daba sus extremidades.

Ya estando solo con la manticora esta me miraba fijamente mientras yo me estaba muriendo del miedo esta se me empezó a acercarse lentamente hasta colocarse frente a frente conmigo con la cabeza agachado por su altura, me empezó a olfatear y de repente esta paro y alzo la cabeza mirando a unos de los arbustos los cuales surgió una figura encapuchada completamente de pies a cabeza o debería decir de pesuñas a cabeza ya que por su figura suponía que era un equino.

-un buen trabajo mi querido manat- solo pude abrir los ojos de la impresión de escuchar esa voz de nuevo, para como la figura se quitaba la capucha revelando a la misma cebra de hace rato la cual me miraba con una sonrisa –tranquilo daño no te haremos más una ayuda te dimos- me dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y vi cómo se empezó a acercar a la manticora la cual se echó a tierra con la panza para arriba cual perrito mientras la cebra le rascaba la panza, yo solo pude ver impresionado como la cebra lo trataba como si fuera un cachorro a esta gigantesca criatura –tranquilo daño no te hará, dócil ser con aquellos amigos míos son- me dijo la cebra sacándome de mi impresión la cual ya estaba en frente mío mientras estiraba una pata para ayudarme a levantar.

Cuando me levante esta me miró fijamente cada parte de mi ser como analizándome –un ser muy peculiar ser tu pequeño ser- me dijo en rima que ahora que caigo en cuenta desde que la vi allá me hablo en rima -los ponis atraparte querían más yo no saber dicha razón- me dijo ahora mirándome fijamente, le quería responder pero la esposa de mi cuello no me permitía hablar por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue con mi mano derecha señalar a mi cuello específicamente la argolla metálica lo cual llamo su atención –mmm una esposa silenciadora- murmuro pero lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharla y bueno también la escuche por lo cerca que estaba –extraño ser ¿por qué una esposa mágica portas en tu cuello?- me pregunto mirándome esta vez seriamente a lo cual me solo me le quede mirando por una obvia razón la cual que esta se diera cuenta de su error y se avergonzara un poco de su descuido –oh perdona mi insensatez, déjame primero quitarte eso y después me dirás que paso- esta se había dado la vuelta caminando hacia unos arbustos acompañada por la manticora pero al no sentir mis pisadas atrás de ellos esta se volteo mirándome confundida por mí no actuar –¿qué ocurre?- me pregunto confundida mientras giraba un poco su cabeza confundida mientras me veía parado en el mismo lugar con una mirada de desconfianza hacia su persona o ¿sería hacia su equidad?

Ella observando mi actuar o mejor dicho no actuar se empezó a dirigir calmadamente a mi posición pero ella al dar el primer paso yo retrocedí uno también, viendo mi reacción volvió a dar un paso a lo cual yo volví a retroceder uno, ella viendo que mostrada una reacción de desconfianza y miedo poso un de sus pesuñas en su barbilla pensando hasta que bajo su pata y soltó un suspiro -¿miedo me tienes peculiar ser?- ella me pregunto con una mirada de confusión a lo cual ni siquiera respondí a dicha pregunta, al no observar respuesta de mi parte simplemente me dirigió unas palabras –miedo no debes de tener ya que un mal yo te evite- ella tenía razón pero qué tal si… - y si daño yo deseara a tu ser manat ya hubiera enviado- esas palabras eran muy cierta, ella tenía un buen punto si quisiera hacerme algo hubiera mandado a la manticora para cual sería una presa muy fácil, sería como si una hormiga enfrentará al pie de una persona.

Después de esas palabras me puse a meditar rápidamente mi situación sin moverme de mi lugar, por un lado podría irme solo pero arriesgarme a que me vuelvan a capturar el circo pero tal vez encuentra la manera de volver a casa solo (es un niño de 11 años el cree que volver será pan comido) sin embargo me encuentro muy cansado y hambriento por lo cual no durare mucho y no sé con qué tipo de criatura me podría encontrar por el camino, pero también me pudo ir con ella que tiene un buen punto, me podría quitar esta esposa de mi cuello y ayudarme a volver a casa y bueno tiene un buen "sistema de seguridad" quien no dice que me podría estar engañado no envió a su mascota a que me hiciera nada porque me quiere vivo y si me intento ir capaz envía a su mascota a que me atrape.

Yo estaba pensando mientras la veía a ella con una sonrisa tranquila y a su "mascota" con desconfianza pero en esta situación en verdad ya estoy exhausto por correr hace rato y no tengo más energía para seguir huyendo además puede que esté siendo paranoico ella me salvo y eso es lo que importa y bueno ella no tiene nada que ver con los ponis es una cebra me está ofreciendo ayudarme, puede que sea como la señorita clear ella siempre me ayudo en lo que podía ella no era como el resto, ella si se preocupaba por mí.

Sin darme cuenta ya tenía una pequeña sonrisa por pensar en la señorita clear a lo cual miro a la cebra ya un poco tranquilo y digo un poco ya que con una criatura del tamaño de manat eso si era atemorizante, me le empiezo a acercar para irme con ella.

Ya cuando me había colocado a su lado, ella me miro con una sonrisa para después empezara a caminar hacia algún lugar en el bosque con su mascota a su izquierda y yo a su derecha caminando atraves de este oscuro bosque.

1 hora y media después

Ya había pasado unas horas desde que estoy con esta cebra "caminando" a no sé dónde, y lo digo con comillas porque a minutos de empezar a caminar me caí al suelo del cansancio y la cebra me dijo que podía ir sobre su mascota, pero lo que me preocupa es que no lleva mapa, brújula nada solo camina con tranquilidad con una sonrisa en su boca o ¿sería hocico?, el punto es que creo que ya nos perdimos pero ella no quiere decir nad… o a no ser que me quiera rapt… -ya llegamos- me dijo la cebra no dejándome termina la frase en mi mente, la mire y cuando la vi me di cuenta que me observaba con una sonrisa estando frente a un… ¿árbol con ventanas?, yo solo incline un poco mi cabeza en señal de confusión -este mi hogar es, aquí un remedio al problema que te aqueja esta- vi cómo se dirigió a un lado del árbol/choza/casa y la manticora la siguió conmigo encima cuando fuimos por donde la cebra fue de este lado de su árbol/choza/casa había una puerta y a unos lados de esta había como unas mascaras tribales muy grandes en mi opinión para la cebra claro si es que era de ella.

Hubiera seguido apreciando su curioso hogar por no decir extraño hasta que ella atrajo mi atención -oh peculiar ser, a mi hogar sin miedo puedes ingresar- dirigí mi vista a la puerta de su árbol/choza/casa y hay la vi a ella parada haciéndome una seña con una de sus patas para entrar, por lo cual me baje de la manticora la cual apenas me baje de ella vi cómo se fue otra vez al bosque, después de que se hubiera ido me dirigí a donde se encontraba la cebra pasando a un lado de ella y atravesando la puerta ingresando a su casa la cual era como la guarida de hechiceros y/o chamanes. A la parte que había entrado se componía de una mesa redonda en el medio, más adelante en línea recta se encontraba una chimenea con un caldero con un líquido raro pero burbujeante en él, a los lados de la mesa había estantes pero en el de la izquierda había frasco con sustancias de diferentes colores y había otros con diferentes hierbas y en el estante de la derecha había libros, solo libros, había más cosas que no pude identificar por que la cebra paso a un lado mío llamándome la atención -tu atención a mi hogar ha tomado, toma asiento mientras una solución a tu problema fabrico- me señalo a la mesa en la cual no había sillas si no dos cojines pero se veían bien rellenos y tome asiento en uno sintiéndome algo extraño por no tener una silla, ya sentado en el cojín me fije que la cebra se encontraba en frente del caldero sin su túnica negra y ahora la podía ver su cuerpo completo (no sean mal pensados xD), me di cuenta que también tenía un cutiecosa en su trasero pero este se veía distinto al de esos burros coloridos y parecía un sol.

Mientras pasaban los minutos yo me encontraba viendo su hogar con más lujo de detalles viendo que tenía muy bien recogida su hogar sin ningún rastro de desorden, después de un rato de observar su casa pose mi vista en un libro que estaba en la mesa el cual quería hojearlo pero primero vi por el rabillo de mis ojos a la cebra que ahora se encontraba echándole hierbas y un poco de unas raras sustancias en el caldero lo cual aproveche su concentración y tome el libro que no era tan grande para echarle una hojeada, cuando lo tenía en mi mano leí el nombre del libro el cual era "Lista de Pociones" procedí a abrir el libro y empecé a pasar las hojas rápidamente viendo los títulos todos me llamaban la atención, como hacer una poción para ser más rápido, ágil, tener un tiempo de reacción más rápido, uno de fuerza, incluso había uno que endurecía tu piel y te volvía de acero pero yo me detuve en una página que me llamo la atención y esa era la página que ponía "poción curativa", aquí ponía los ingredientes que llevaba, el proceso de elaboración y por ultimo tenía la descripción de dicha poción: esta poción puede curar desde cortes superficiales hasta profundos, reacomodar los huesos en su posición original y curar ciertos tipos de enfermedades.

Mientras leía vi en la parte inferior había una advertencia grande y en rojo solo pude pensar que era usual que siempre remarcaban las advertencias en color rojo, empecé a leer la advertencia la cual decía así: precaución esta poción no puede curar..., cuando estaba sumergida en la lectura a casi terminar de leer que no podía curar fui interrumpido por la cebra que me coloco un frasco delante mío haciendo ruido que me hizo sobresaltar –un interesante libro es, más el "remedio" a tu problema he terminado- tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por el susto que me dio esta cebra, en realidad ¿no sería una cebra ninja brujo chaman?..., decidí ignorar esa tonto pensamiento y le hice a entender a señas que hacia dicha pócima –esto derretir el hierro mágico puede y ayudara a quitarte ese silenciador- en serio siempre tiene que hablar en rima me parece algo irritante que ande rimando cada vez que habla.

Vi como tomo con su pesuña derecha el frasco, ESPERA ESPERA EL MOMENTITO! Como tomo con su pesuña PLANA un objeto circular eso eso ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Aún seguía en mi shock de estupefacción cuando sentí una sustancia fría recorrer mi garga… espera si esto derrite el hierro entonces debería ser un… -¡ACIDOOOO!- me levante rápidamente buscando un paño o cualquier cosa para quitarme este acido pero en mi desespero no note algo -espera- me dije a mi mismo en voz alta…

En ese instante me di cuenta de algo que hizo que se me dibujara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –puedo hablar- dije en un susurro a nadie en especial –puedo hablar, puedo hablar ¡SIII PUEDO HABLAR DE NUEVO JAJAJAJAJAJA!- me había tirado al suelo riendo de felicidad por poder hablar de nuevo, pase un rato así hasta que me empezó a doler los cachetes de tanto reír y cuando pare observé a la cebra con una sonrisa y la abrase por la euforia para después mirarla a los ojos pero esta me miraba algo preocupada -¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte aun con un poco de euforia mientras esta me seguía mirando de la misma forma.

-una voz de infante posees ¿Qué edad tienes?- me pregunto la cebra seria y con preocupación lo cual me mato la sonrisa y euforia que tenía haciendo caer de nuevo en la situación que me encontraba ahora haciendo que soltara a la cebra y me fui al otro lado de la mesa pero no me había sentado.

-no se creó que once- le dije algo decaído ya que mi situación no mejoro en nada solo pongamos que de un cien por ciento mejoro un cero coma cero cero un porciento.

-¿crees?- me respondió con otra pregunta la cebra confundida con mi respuesta mientras observaba que con el brazo derecho me sobaba el izquierdo.

-digamos que en el lugar que estaba no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, por eso no estoy seguro solo sé que tengo diez u once por ahí va la cuenta- le respondí poniéndome incomodo por la situación haciendo que la cebra se diera cuenta de mi estado lo cual hizo que dejara de preguntar.

-no sé cuál era tu situación más atosigarte no voy- me dijo la cebra tranquilamente con un vaso bebiendo ¿te? Y de ¿dónde saco ese vaso sin que me diera cuenta?

-mmm gracias- le respondí confundido viendo como asentía con la cabeza para seguir bebiendo tranquilamente de su te, haciendo que me preguntara ¿y ahora qué?

-¿de dónde eres?- me pregunto la cebra mientras seguía bebiendo te.

-de Venezuela- le respondí pero vi como la cebra me miraba confundida dejando su te a un lado.

-¿Dónde queda ese reino? Ya que esas tierras no he escuchado- ¿Reino? ¿Tierras? ¿Acaso estoy en la época medieval de los burros de colores? Me encontraba confundido por lo dicho por la cebra a lo que volví a negar con la cabeza.

-hasta donde se no es un reino, es un país- le dije mientras se quedaba confundida de nuevo pero viendo que no sabía mucho al respecto no me volvía a preguntar de nuevo de mi país.

-y como llegaste a equestria… em- creo que quiere saber mi nombre, creo que mejor se lo doy ya que me quito la esposa del cuello.

-Antoni, Antoni Highway- le dije mi nombre con apellido a lo cual ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-un curioso nombre tienes, más desconozco tu raza- me pregunto mientras me analizaba con la mirada –aunque un minotauro pareces pero débil te ves- whao eso si no me lo esperaba que existieran también los minotauros y eso hace preguntarme ¿Qué clase de seres hay aquí?

-soy un humano y vaya no sabía que existían los minotauros pero también te quería preguntar algo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte ya que desde que estamos aquí no me había dicho cuál era su nombre.

-cierto, mi nombre no te he dado más ahora quiero presentarme, soy zecora y soy una…- se estaba presentando hasta que la interrumpí.

-eres un cebra y es un gusta zecora- le dije con mejor ánimo que antes y vi cómo se quedaba sorprendida por algo.

-como sabes el nombre de mi especie ya que solo habitamos en un solo lugar- se notaba la sorpresa en su rostro pero yo solo me extrañe por eso ¿acaso las cebras son escasas aquí?, pero después le preguntare por eso.

-es gracias a animal planet- le conteste con una sonrisa mientras zecora quedaba más confundida pero creo que lo dejo hasta ya que no quiso seguir preguntado ya que terminaría más confundida.

Después de mi último comentario los dos nos habíamos quedados callados en lo que para mí era un incómodo silencio mientras que ella tomaba té y yo tenía una mirada de ¿y ahora qué? Hasta que di un fuerte bostezo lo cual la ceb… digo zecora se dio cuenta y solo se rio ligeramente –veo que sueño tienes- yo solo le asentí con el sueño apoderándose de mi –entonces una habitación te daré para que puedas descansar- yo solo acepte por el sueño que tenía.

Ella me guio hacia una puerta que estaba al lado derecho de su chimenea y entramos a un cuarto donde había una cama, un guardarropa y un estante con más libros -¿aquí es donde voy a dormir?- escuche como ella se tapó con una pesuña su boca mientras reía -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso?- le pregunte irritado por cómo se reía.

Zecora dejo de reír y me miro tranquilamente y de la misma forma me dijo –aquí dormiré yo más a ti te tengo un lugar especial- vi cómo se dirigió a una pared del lado izquierdo de su cuarto, "que hará ella" me pregunte internamente y cuando zecora se encontraba en frente de dicha pared puso una pesuña en la pared y empujo con suavidad lo cual hizo que parte de la pared se moviera como una puerta y se viera unas escaleras que subían "whao nunca me di cuenta desde que entre que esa puerta estuviera hay" pensé con asombro y zecora me saco de mi distracción haciéndome señas con su pesuña de que la siguiera lo cual hice mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras llegamos a un cuarto completamente oscuro –aquí es donde dormirás- escuche la voz de zecora en medio de la oscuridad hasta que ella prendió una vela y en ese momento pude ver cómo era la habitación, vi que tenía una cama más grande que la del cuarto anterior, un gabetero que estaba vacío y aun lado de la cama y un candil que parecía que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin usar sobre el gabetero y la habitación en si era un poco más grande que la anterior –si me necesitas abajo estaré- me dijo la cebra mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Antes de que comenzara a bajar le pregunte -¿por qué?- ella se detuvo en las escaleras y me miro confundida -¿Por qué me ayudaste allá con aquellos ponies?, no quiero sonar malagradecido ni grosero, al contrario te estoy muy agradecido pero sabes que te puedes meter en problemas con ellos por solo a ayudarme a escapar- le pregunte intrigado por lo de horas atrás.

Ella estaba parada en la escaleras con una pesuña en su barbilla con su miranda al techo pensando hasta que bajo su pesuña y me miro empezando a caminar tranquilamente hasta al centro de la habitación, que era el lugar en donde me había parado cuando llegamos al cuarto, cuando se colocó cerca mío viéndome tranquilamente me dio la respuesta a mi pregunta -cierto puede ser que en problemas me haya metido pero… - haciendo una pausa dramática ella me miro con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que siguió su frase -a mí no me vieron a quien los espanto fue manat- cuando termino de hablar pude ver que se reía ligeramente, era cierto lo que ella decía a ella no la vieron, al que vieron fue a la manticora que pensaba que quería comerme, comerme comerme…

Abrí mis ojos de la estupenda idea que se me vino a la cabeza al pensar en esa última palabra a lo cual sonreí y choque mi mano en forma de puño derecho con la palma de mi mano izquierda abierta -¡claro como no se me ocurrió!- pensé en voz alta lo cual sobresalto a la cebra la cual me miraba extrañada por mi repentino cambio, comerme esa fue la palabra clave para poder librarme de los del circo, así ellos pensaran que me comieron y no me buscaran ¡JA! Tomen eso burros de colores.

-bueno veo que algo te ánimo, muy de noche es y a dormir voy más las buenas noches te deseo- me dijo la cebra con algo de sueño en su voz mientras se dirigía a ir a la escaleras para regresar a su habitación a descansar.

Cuando ella se había ido yo me quede parado en donde estaba viendo las escaleras, aun con sueño me acerque a la mesita de noche y tome la vela la cual aún estaba encendida y me dispuse a ver el cuarto, lo primero que note cuando me acerque a la pared es que había una ventana con unas cortinas muy oscuras de esas que no permite el paso de la luz, las cuales abrí viendo el boscoso paisaje que rodeaba a la casa de la cebra siendo iluminada por esa rara luna con la figura de una yegua en ella, esa fue la principal razón que me di cuenta de que esta no era la tierra, yo sabía cómo era la luna y esta tenía esa figura ahí y sin mencionar a todos estos seres, hubiera seguido viendo la luna observando a la figura de esa yegua pero un gran bostezo me saco del trance a lo cual obedeciendo a mis sentidos me fui a acostar a la cama para dormir ya que mañana… bueno no se sucederá mañana pero tal vez, solo tal vez me falte poco para regresar a casa.

Con este último pensamiento caí dormido con una pequeña sonrisa y una pizca de esperanza para poder regresar a mi hogar pronto, en ese momento sí que fui ingenuo pensando que el mundo o el destino me ayudarían a regresar.

EN OTRO LUGAR

P.D.V. Tercera persona

Mientas ocurría la conversación entre el joven Antoni y la cebra llamada zecora, en un sendero con árboles cubriéndoles de ambos lados se encontraban avanzando una fila compuestas de distintos seres que entre ellos habían cuatro ponis terrestres los cuales eran una familia que eran conformados por los dos padres, la hija mayor y el miembro menor que era un potro, dos pegasos hembras y un unicornio macho, dos grifos que también eran machos, dos perros diamantes que eran una pareja, una dragón de escamas verdes con las crestas de color amarillas pero al final de esta fila había dos seres que no pertenecía a este mundo, estos dos seres se encontraban perdidos y solos, era una humana de unos veintisiete o treinta y uno años (de pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes, piel blanca con pecas en el rostro) la cual llevaba caminando en frente de ella, para en cualquier eventualidad poder protegerla, a su hija la cual su edad estaba entre los cuatros o seis años de edad (la niña tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, de ojos café claro, el tono de piel bronceada con pecas en el rostro como la madre).Todos los mencionados estaban rodeados de cinco grifos armados con espadas, tres unicornios y dos dragones que se veían fornidos e intimidantes, estos últimos que escoltaban a los demás eran esclavistas que llevaban a sus prisioneros a un lugar donde estos serían vendidos a un buen precio.

Mientras seguían caminando un unicornio de pelaje marrón, crin azul, ojos verdes y una cutiemark de unas cadenas se le acerco a uno de los dragones para hablarle -oiga jefe desde hace rato quería preguntarle que son esos seres que trajo wings- le pregunto el unicornio al dragón señalando a la humana con su hija.

El dragón de escamas verdes pantanoso sin crestas pero su cola terminaban como en un mazo circular con púas que salían de este y de ojos amarrillos, viendo que se refería a su más reciente, rara y tal vez valiosa captura solo le contesto –mira manial, no sé y ni me interesa que son- le dijo de una manera indiferente el dragón "jefe" al unicornio dándole a entender que no sabía pero tampoco le importaba para nada algo relacionado con esa raza –pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que míralo nadie nunca ha visto seres como ellos y seguramente se venderán a un muy buen precio por que son una rareza- al decirlo esto último el dragón se escuchó un poco más animado por el buen pago que le darían por traer a una raza nueva –no sé dónde habitaran o se ocultan pero si traemos más haremos mucho dinero o tal vez quien sabe, hasta tal vez hagamos una fortuna vendiéndolos al mejor postor- el dragón se había bajado a la altura del unicornio mientras caminaban a la vez como le sonreía de una manera pertubante asustando al unicornio por la personalidad y posiblemente estado mental del dragón.

Mientras el dragón y el perturbado unicornio conversaban en la parte trasera de la fila, exactamente en donde caminaban la mujer con su hija, esta mira a su madre y le pregunta –mami adonde nos llevan ellos- le pregunto con total ignorancia del futuro que les aguardaba con estos malvados seres la pequeña.

La madre viendo a su hija con una pequeña pero falsa sonrisa le dice – aun lugar mi amor, solo sigamos caminando y en lo más posible hagas silencio- le respondió la madre a su hija en voz baja para que no fuera escuchada mientras le hablaba mientras caminaban ya que al parecer no podían conversar entre ellos y el miedo a que le hicieran algo que tenía también influía a que no hablaran.

Habiendo pasado un rato caminando el dragón que conversaba con el unicornio dio la orden de descansar, ya que principalmente ellos estaban cansados de caminar tantas horas y no por sus prisioneros, mientras descansaban dos grifos conversaban animadamente mientras se alejaban del grupo –jajaja wings solo te decía como te pudiste casar con esa buitre- le decía un grifo con una sonrisa burlona al otro que solo tenía una cara de "esto me pasa por pendejo".

-nos casamos por amor no por su cara pendejo- le decía el tal wings a su compañero con cansancio mientras que el otro solo se podía reír mas.

-si claro como digas, solo querías tener una fácil- con la misma sonrisa burlona el compañero miro a wings el cual solo rodo los ojos en señal de molestia, pero en medio de los fastidios de su compañero el escucho ruidos entre los arboles haciendo que su compañero quitara la sonrisa de su rostro y se pusiera serio como él.

-quien quiera que este hay salga, estamos armados y no dudaremos en atacar si nos vemos amenazados- dio un grito wings a los árboles, este sin recibir respuestas miro a su compañero que se encontraba a su izquierda -busca a los demás esto puede ser una emboscada- su compañero asintió para irse volando pero a segundos de haberse separado del suelo cayo pesadamente al suelo sin señales de moverse.

Su compañero estando de espaldas al momento de que su amigo cayo volteo velozmente y miro con miedo a su compañero en el suelo, rápidamente dirigió su atención a los arboles los cuales no se veía ni escuchaba movimiento alguno, sin apartar la vista de los arboles retrocedió a donde su compañero para evaluar su estado más cuando llego lo primero que noto fue una pequeña daga clavada en el cuello de su compañero, rápidamente echo un vistazo al resto del cuerpo y noto pequeñas dagas también en sus patas tanto delanteras y traseras, de la sangre que brotaba de la herida escurría una sustancia amarillenta que se mezclaba con la sangre del grifo.

Dándose cuenta del que el atacante usaba dagas envenenadas este se altero he iba dar un grito de auxilio cuando de repente sintió unos pinchazos en su cuello y en todas sus patas para después caer pesadamente al suelo con su compañero, estando tirado en el suelo se dio cuenta de que las dagas tenían veneno paralizante y estaba totalmente inmóvil solamente podía mover los ojos pero el resto de su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba a merced del enemigo mientras se alterada cada vez más, sintió unas pisadas provenir de los árboles que se dirigían a él, después de unos segundos una figura cuadrúpeda pero de contextura equina se posó en frente suyo.

La figura encapuchada equina estando ya enfrente del inmóvil grifo, este empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo del grifo buscando algo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba que era unas llaves de las cadenas de los prisioneros –me quedare con esto, si me lo permites- guardo las llaves dentro de su capucha para después caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban los demás esclavistas con sus prisioneros mientras preparaba unas dagas como a la vez de entre los arboles empezaron a salir más figuras encapuchadas algunas se notaban que eran seres bípedos mientras que otros eran como el primer encapuchado.

Mientras tanto con los otros, estos se encontraban ya listos para empezar a andar otra vez solo esperaban a los dos grifos ausentes, en el frente del grupo se encontraba en jefe dragón que se estaba impacientando por la falta de los dos se su grupo mientras movía en forma de rápida su pie derecho de arriba abajo pero llego el punto en que su paciencia llego a su límite que llamo al unicornio que estaba hablando anteriormente, cuando este llego el dragón le dijo –anda a buscar a esos dos imbéciles cabeza de codorniz (esto para los grifos es un insulto) antes de que los despache permanentemente- la voz del dragón se notaba claramente irritada y con enojo, el poni temeroso de que su jefe se desquitara con el (ya que era al que tenía más cerca) se fue corriendo a buscar a los dos grifos pero cuando se estaba alejando cayó al suelo rápidamente lo cual puso en alerta al grupo de esclavistas e hicieron una formación de defensa y con más miedo a los prisioneros por ser los del fuego cruzado.

Todos los del grupo se encontraban atento antes cualquier indicio de movimiento en los alrededores cuando de repente de entre los arboles salió una bola de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol en dirección de los esclavistas los cuales eludieron el ataque apartándose de donde estaban pero separándose, cuando los dos dragones iban a responder con otra bola de fuego de entre los arboles salieron dos encapuchados pero estos eran bípedos quienes se acercaban rápidamente a los del grupo quienes ya se iban a abalanzar todos a la vez excepto los unicornios que cargaban energía en sus cuernos a los encapuchados de no ser por otras bolas de fuego que venían de apoyo detrás de ellos haciendo que los grifos y dragones tuvieran que separarse más, las figuras al acercarse más se mostró que una era más grande y fornida que la otra que era más pequeña pero esta se veía más ágil, la figura grande le fue a hacer frente a los dos dragones mientras que la más pequeña se enfrentaba a los tres grifos.

El encapuchado pequeño dio un barrido hacia el frente esquivando el ataque de uno de los grifos pasándole por debajo, este aprovechando el impulso con el que venía se dirigió rápidamente a uno de los otros grifos que venía detrás del que dio el primer ataque y le propino un puñetazo en el rostro haciendo que se desequilibrara y callera al suelo aturdido, el tercer grifo aprovechando que su compañero era golpeado por el encapuchado le embistió tumbándolo al suelo y propinándole varios golpes en el rostro hasta que le intento clavar las garras a lo que el encapuchado le sujeto con sus manos las garras evitando que se las incrustaran para después ponerle un pie en el pecho del grifo y con fuerza mandarlo a volar.

-malditos pajarracos subdesarrollados- se quejó el encapuchado mientras desenfundaba una espada delgada y pequeña que tenía en su cintura y con su arma bloqueo un ataque del primer grifo que ahora tenía puesto unas garras metálicas, los dos empezaron a forcejear siendo el grifo el que estaba ganándole al encapuchado hasta que este se echó hacia atrás haciendo que el grifo perdiera el equilibrio y posicionándose detrás del grifo rápidamente le hizo un corte que le recorrió todo el lomo al grifo haciendo que gritara de dolor y cuando el grifo se volteo para contraatacar lo único que vio venir fue un puñetazo directo al ¿pico?, mejor digamos rostro, haciendo que este callera fuera de combate rápidamente.

El encapuchado en medio de su victoria fue embestido nuevamente por los dos grifos quienes vieron como su compañero fue vencido y ahora se encontraban furiosos y los sometieron en el suelo –ahora ya no eres tan rudo ¿cierto?- fue lo que dijo uno de los grifos mientras golpeaba en el rostro al encapuchado que misteriosamente no se le caía la capucha revelando su rostro mientras que el otro le sostenía ambos brazos por lo que no podía defenderse, el encapuchado mientras era golpeado se dio percato de un detalle que el grifo se encontraba sobre sus pies y aprovechando ese detalle le tiro una patada a las partes nobles de cualquier macho al grifo que enseguida arrugo el rostro y se sostuvo sus partes con dolor mientras caia a un lado fuera de combate mientras pensaba en sus futuros hijos.

El último grifo viendo que segundo compañero fue derrotado por tal bajo acto levanto su garra derecha listo para clavárselas al enemigo que no se había dado cuenta que lo había liberado y este rápidamente rodo al lado izquierdo mientras que el grifo clavo su garras en el suelo sin éxito de dañar a su contendiente, lo que el encapuchado aprovecho que el grifo aun lo sostenía de su extremidad izquierda con su derecha lo sujeto y empezó a rodar con todo y grifo hasta que este último terminara debajo ahora del encapuchado el cual aprovecho y empezó a conectarle varios golpes al grifo hasta que este callo inconsciente y sangraba por el pico y uno que otro morado.

El encapuchado se levantó victorioso del suelo de su pelea contra los tres grifos sin un golpe o rasguño en el cuerpo aunque su rostro era otro cuenta ya que todos los golpes o cortes e iban dirigidos a su rostro y el desconocido nunca sabría porque el universo se enfrascaba en joderle tanto la paciencia de ese modo, dejando su pensamientos de lado busco con su mirada a su compañero el cual el vio a unos veinte o veintitrés metros peleando aun con los dos dragones, su compañero ahora su compañero tenía su capucha caída revelando que era un minotauro de pelaje blanco y en sus extremidades su pelaje era color café, tenía en sus manos una espada de dos manos y tenía quemaduras en distintas partes de su cuerpo dejando ver esa parte de la piel con graves quemaduras de segundo grado mientras que los dragones no era que precisamente estaban ilesos, en algunas partes se notaban moretones producto de los pocos golpes que lograba acertar el minotauro aunque era lento cuando conectaba un golpe eran como si una pared te atacara pero siendo dragones su piel era resistente.

El encapuchado solo pudo dar un suspiro de frustración ya que estoy debía ser algo "fácil" pero estos dragones no eran de subestimar, y sin más remedio fue a echarle una mano al minotauro el cual había lanzado un corte vertical a uno de los dragones pero este lo había esquivado haciéndose a un lado mientras que el otro dragón por la espalda del minotauro se preparaba a lanzarse una llamarada grande pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su cadera que lo hizo doblarse un poco por el dolor para después buscar con la mirada llena de ira por el golpe al responsable que se encontraba a un lado de él saludándole con la mano, lo cual hizo enfadar más al dragón el cual se dirigió al encapuchado a confrontarlo.

Mientras tanto el minotauro que peleaba contra el otro dragón que resultaba ser el líder de esta banda se encontraba ahora sin su ahora espada corta ya que esta se había roto a la mitad cuando dio ese corte vertical momentos antes, esquivo un corte de las garras del dragón que le paso por encima de su cabeza ya que este se había agachado, aprovechando esto el minotauro dio una patada en el pie al dragón haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo lo cual el minotauro aprovecho para levantarse rápidamente y propinándole una patada al estómago del dragón haciendo que el aire saliera de sus pulmones.

El dragón estando tirado en el suelo miro al minotauro y con esfuerzo dijo -malditos estúpidos ¿acaso no saben quiénes somos?- se escuchaba el esfuerzo que hacía para poder hablar por la falta de oxígeno.

El minotauro viendo al dragón solo le respondió -solo son escoria de la sociedad que solo se dedican a tratar como objetos a los seres vivos- le respondió de una manera tranquila disimulando el enojo que tenía en ese momento –pero nosotros nos encargaremos de ustedes y sus colaboradores- el tono del minotauro con lo que hablaba se sentía ahora el enojo, también se refiere a los compradores que le compraban esclavos a sujetos como estos. El minotauro le iba a decir algo más al dragón pero escucho un ruido de un objeto cayendo al suelo lo que lo hizo voltearse a su derecha solo para ver al encapuchado jadeando con sus manos en sus rodillas con partes de su cuerpo chamuscado y el dragón con que estaba peleando este yacía en el suelo semiinconsciente con pequeñas cortadas en sus brazos.

-veo *jadeo* que ya *jadeo* terminaste- le comento el encapuchado mientras se acercaba al minotauro mientras este lo veía de mala gana -¿Qué?- le dijo este al darse cuenta de la mirada que le daba el minotauro.

-no necesitaba tu ayuda- le respondió con enfado el minotauro a su compañero el cual solo daba un suspiro de exasperación por el "código" que tenía su compañero.

-de nada compañero para eso estamos- le respondió el encapuchado con sarcasmo a su compañero haciendo que se enojara más, estaba a punto de responderle de una manera no muy agradable a su compañero hasta que este se le adelanto –antes de que me des un sermón de honor y código primero veamos a nuestros acompañantes- hablo este refiriéndose a los prisioneros los cuales estaban todos juntos un poco alejados para no ser heridos.

Pero antes de acercarse a los prisioneros el encapuchado se dio cuenta de un detalle que antes no le había prestado atención, ¿a dónde estaban los unicornios?, hasta que este volteo a ver a un lado donde observo a cierto encapuchado equino sentado al lado de los dos unicornios con pequeñas dagas clavadas en sus cuellos y en sus extremidades entendiendo por que no había sabido de ellos durante sus encuentros.

Ya con la zona asegurada se acercaron a los asustados prisioneros que solo se encogieron de miedo cuando vieron que los que habían derrotado a quienes los capturaron se acercaban a ellos, cuando el minotauro y el encapuchado llegaron vieron que los que estos los observaba con miedo por creer que le harían algo malo o peor de lo que harían sus antiguos captores pero el encapuchado a darse cuenta de la presencia de la mujer y de la niña que por deducción debía ser su hija o pariente al menos pensaba, este se les acerco haciendo que la mujer sujetara con más fuerza a la infante pensando que el encapuchado la quería separar.

El encapuchado dándose cuenta del movimiento que había realizado la mujer solo levanto ambas manos moviéndoles de adelante hacia atrás –tranquila no te asuste, no les voy a hacer nada- les dijo el encapuchado tratando de tranquilizarlas pero sin éxito alguno ya que la mujer aún seguía ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre a la niña, este observando que su intento de tranquilizar no sirvió levanto ambas manos sujetando su capucha y retirándola revelando que debajo de esto había un humano de color (pa que no se ofendan :v),de entre unos veintisiete y treinta, con la cabeza rapada, de ojos verdes y de contextura fornida dándole una sonrisa a la mujer haciendo que diera un suspiro de alivio y también aflojara su agarre de la niña y esta última sonriera también.

-entre nosotros no hay que dudar amiga- les dijo el hombre aun sonriéndole a la mujer y su hija.

-gracias al señor y a la virgen que apareciste, te abrazaría pero están cadenas de los pies no nos dejan movernos mucho- les dijo la mujer ahora más calmada por la presencia del hombre señalando a las cadenas que tenía cada uno de los prisioneros y estas a su vez estaban todas conectadas haciendo que el escape fuera imposible o algo muy difícil.

-oh eso no es un problema- le respondió el hombre tranquilamente -¡OYE SERENITY, OLGA VENGAN AQUÍ LAS NESECITAMOS- grito el hombre hacia los arboles haciendo que de estos salieran otras dos figuras pero sin la capucha siendo una de estas una dragona de escamas celestes con picos amarrillos con los ojos de color verde con su respectiva pupilas rasgadas y la otra una unicornio de pelaje celeste, su crin de color rojo, sus ojos con notables ojeras eran celeste como su pelaje y su cutiemark consistía en una maletín medico con una cruz roja en medio de este y un casco de soldado arriba del maletín simbolizando que estaba preparada a atender a un herido en medio de una pelea.

-¿en que se nos requiere Frank?- le pregunto tranquilamente al hombre llamado Frank la unicornio haciendo que este arqueara una ceja extrañado por el comportamiento de la unicornio.

-y a esta ¿qué le ocurrió?- le pregunto el otro equino encapuchado a la dragona.

-nada solo está actuando de manera profesional en el trabajo- le respondió aburridamente la dragona al poni.

Antes del que el poni siguiera preguntando Frank hablo rápidamente –ok ok preguntas para después de la misión- hablo el hombre llamando la atención de su grupo –serenity revísalos a ver si tienen heridas- señalando a los prisioneros -y olga quítales esas esposas rápido para irnos antes de que aparezcan invitados inesperados- ya dada las ordenes las dos se movieron a realizar sus órdenes mientras que los otros tres vigilaban el lugar.

La unicornio de nombre serenity inspeccionaba a los ex prisioneros dándose cuenta de que estaban relativamente bien solo deshidratados y un poco desnutridos, en cuanto a heridas ninguno poseía ninguna mientras que la dragona utilizaba su aliento gélida el cual era una especia de neblina con escarcha que congelaba las cadenas y estas ya congeladas a la dragona con sus propias garras le era sencillo romperlas.

Con todo ya listo el hombre que aparentemente era el líder de ese pequeño grupo veía a todos con una sonrisa –bueno ya estamos listos para irnos- dijo eso siendo más una aclaración que una pregunta –bueno chicos en el refugio veremos como devolverlos a sus hogares- se dirigió a los ponis y grifos que aun con un poco de miedo estos últimos aceptaron mientras que uno de los ponis se dirigió a Frank.

-este… disculpe pero nosotros vivimos aquí en equestria y solo necesitamos que nos lleve a un puesto de la guardia real- le dijo tímidamente el poni al humano haciendo que este lo viera desde arriba y el poni se asustara por la diferencia de tamaño.

El humano le extendió su mano en señal de saludo al poni el cual extraño le correspondió el saludo –bueno mi equino amigo si eso es lo que quieren entonces por qué no ayudarlos para eso estamos- miro a los demás ponis que solo asistieron con la cabeza rápidamente –bueno serenity, silent escóltenlos hasta donde se encuentra la guardia- los mencionados solo asistieron pero volvió a dirigir su mirada a los ponis –perooooo nada de hablarles o comentarles acerca de nosotros, ¿ok?- los ponis volvieron a asentir –bueno si ya estamos listos andando- y con esta orden los ponis se fueron por un lado mientras que los demás se internaron en los árboles desapareciendo del lugar dejando solo a los indefensos y inconscientes esclavistas.

Mientras avanzaban por los arboles la mujer con la niña se acercó al hombre de color para charlar con el –a donde vamos ¿hay más personas?- le pregunto la mujer a frank haciendo que este le dirigiera la mirada.

-claro que hay más personas eh… este… ¿Cómo se llama usted?- le pregunto un poco apenado Frank haciendo que se colocara una mano en la nuca y se la frotara.

-Andrea, Andrea Mitchell y ella es mi querida hija Samanta Mitchell- les dijo la mujer ahora llamada Andrea a Frank el nombre de ella y el de su hija.

-oh un gusto, supongo que ya sabrá que mi nombre es Frank- Andrea asintió –bueno déjeme presentarme mejor mi nombre como ya sabrá es Frank pero mi apellido es Alvarado, soy Frank Alvarado un gusto- ahora fue el turno del hombre de presentarse de una mejor manera –y con respecto a que si hay más personas… si las hay, no muchas pero hay, no todas sobrevivieron a "eso"- les dijo algo triste Frank, lo cual hizo que Andrea mirase a su hija Samanta y esta la imitara sin saber la verdadera razón por la que Frank se mostraba triste cuando momentos antes tenía una actitud positiva.

Desde ese momento Andrea no pregunto más nada y solo siguieron caminando hacia quienes la salvaron se dirigían perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Aún quedan preguntas en el aire como cuales: como llegaron los humanos a equestria, que sucederá con Antoni ahora que se encontró con la cebra favorita (y única) del escritor y podrán estos humanos volver a su hogar o serán vistos como premios o exhibiciones? estas preguntas serán respondidas más adelante en esta historia.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTOR: bueno antes que nada aquí les traigo una historia que me tenía rondando por la cabeza desde hace meses pero no la había concretado hasta hace unos meses atrás com meses algo así y comencé a escribirla en el celular pero demoraba demasiado hasta que me callo una computadora pa mi pero pa mi mala suerte tengo un padre que le gusta jugar juegos de estrategias como command and conquers :v y bueno solo la puedo usar en la noche que es cuando la suelta por qué se va a dormir y bueno eso sería todo y si les agradecería que me dieran su opinión en cuanto a cómo va la historia aunque sea el primer cap y otra cosa que quiero aclarar antes que nada sé que tengo errores de ortografía, de redacción y la colocación de tildes y comas y pudo provocarles cáncer de ojos (ojo no me hago responsable por eso xD), y si no fuera molestia le pido amablemente a alguien que me enseñe dichas reglas ya que les quiero traer una historia bien escrita y no una maluca y bueno por ultimo le quiero agradecer a la guía del escritor nesilsarato por hacerme ver algunas cosas como los típicos clichés de todo hie y otros puntos y también a esos escritores que me dieron su opinión en cuanto a la historia ¡Y SI ME REFIERO A USTEDES QUE SE QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO! (si es que lo leen) Pero no digo nombres para que permanezcan en el anonimato y darle un toque de misterio a esto xD, ok ok cero maricoteo y buenos como les dije espero su opinión/critica, ¿nos veremos otro día? Bueno eso dependerá de que si su crítica no me deprimen y me hacen llorar, hasta la próxima: D


End file.
